


Are You Challenging Me?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [74]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error had gained a stalker.Continuation to 'I Can't'
Relationships: reaper/error
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 60





	Are You Challenging Me?

Error had gained a stalker.

Reaper Sans.

In the past couple of weeks, he had noticed the death skeleton appearing and watching him from a distance.

Error was not stupid, he knew that Reaper could make it so others would not be able to see him. In other words, Reaper wanted to be seen by him.

'*is this a challenge?' Error thinks to himself, then turns to his stalker and glares at him, so hides in the shadows.

Error opens a portal and rushes through, coming into his Anti-Void, he then opens another to the same universe and came out behind Reaper.

Reaper spins around, he did not look surprised, just oddly pleased.

"*are ya challenging me?" Error questions with a glare, "don't think ya can win just because of who ya are! i will beat ya down!"

Error half thought that the skeleton would come at him and attack, instead a blue blush run across his cheeks and a small smile appears.

"*well!?" Error growls at him, taking a step forward not fearing death at all.

Reaper opens his jaws to speak and then closes them again.

"*what. do. you. want?" Error says slowly, ready to hit the moron.

"*you." Reaper answers quickly, looking him right into the sockets.

"*what?" Error questions feeling confused at this, it was the last time he thought he would hear.

"*heh. nothing." Reaper says opening a black portal, he vanishes within.

Error just stared after him, his SOUL pulsing gently within his ribs.

That was strange because he had never felt his SOUL move before.


End file.
